Saishuu Shissou
by OniKage-Sama
Summary: The Final Sprint. Naruto gets adopted by a teen Anko and trained in the mythical arts of the Shinobi. Tensed Actions, but vulgarities included.


"Get lost demon!" chants ands jeers echoed around young Naruto's ears as he ran down a dark and deserted alley. The villagers were right behind him! Maneuvering a sharp turn, he bumped into something stiff.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Kyuubi brat." Yakushi Kabuto smirked at a frightened Naruto. Digging into his kunai pouch, Kabuto felt a cold and hard piece of metal resting against his fingers. Quickly grabbing it, Kabuto moved at a speed neither genins nor villagers present could see, and appeared behind Naruto. Stunned, Naruto let out an overwhelming welp, before feeling blood trickling down a seemingly unfelt wound at his neck. A sense of nausea overcame Naruto as he was frozen on the spot. "Die! Brat," lifting the dark-metal kunai into the air, Kabuto swiftly brought it down on the whimpering Naruto.

"Clang!"

Steel met steel as Kabuto's kunai was intercepted by another. From a plume of smoke appeared a female individual. Dressed in a green Chuunin vest, Mitarashi Anko stood in front of Kabuto, with a look that said one-twitch-and-I-will-castrate-you. "And what do you think you were doing, Kabuto-_kun._" Anko added the last part sarcastically, while still twirling her kunai by the hole.

"Ohayo! Anko-chan, looks like you caught me in the act. Well, I was about t..." even before Kabuto could finish his sentence, a resounding slap bounced off the walls of the alley. The impact of the slap had caused Kabuto's spectacles to slip off his face. Picking them up, Kabuto met eye to eye with Anko, before uttering a phrase, "I never knew you liked demons." With that, Kabuto ran out of the alley.

Straining her eyes, Anko could make out a figure crouching in the darkness, crying. Picking him up, Anko swiped his tears away before rearranging his clothes. By then, a small portion of the village's population had turned up. Hisses of "Snake-whore", "Oro's Bitch" could be heard. Disgusted by the scene, Anko lifted Naruto up and made a beeline towards the Hokage's Tower.

**In the Hokage's Tower**

"Sandaime-sama, please, you can't let all this happen. They even tried to harm Naruto, who knows what would have happened if I wasn't present?" Anko pleaded with the Hokage while ruffling Naruto's blond hair.

"Anko-chan, I know its tough on Naruto, but as a jinchuuriki, that will always be people's reaction to him."

"But... Can't we change this? I'm sick of people behaving like mad bitches, even after Orochimaru left for so many years, they still pick on me, calling me the Snake's Whore, a hebi-bitch. I'm just going to explode one day if this shit carries on. "

"Ano.. Ojii-san, whats a kyuubi?" Naruto asked with a seemingly innocent face.

Taken abacked by this question, Sandaime Sarutobi glared daggers at Anko. "Anko, did you tell the kid about _it_?"

"No, hokage-sama. It was the villagers that started chanting _it's _name."

Sucking his pipe, Sarutobi then faced Naruto before continuing " Look kiddo, a kyuubi is something which you will only find out when you become a shinobi." Sarutobi smiled at his own excuse.

Coming back to the topic at hand, Anko asked."So, how are going you about this business. Hokage-sama"

'Shit, i wanted to avoid it. Darn you Anko, you're gonna do D-Rank missions for the rest of the month.' "Well, we could just leave the matter and let it resolve on its own..."

"WHAT! DOES THAT FREAKING HELL MEAN THAT YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET HIM DIE, YOU SENILE OLD MAN!" an infuriated Anko screamed at the Hokage. This outburst alone was enough to send the two ANBU bodyguards of Sarutobi scrambling towards him.

Sighing, Sarutobi stared at young Naruto's traumatized face before an idea struck him. 'If only i could get Anko to assume full guardianship of Naruto, but i doubt that would highly occur.'

"Mitarashi Anko, do you accept full guardianship of Uzumaki Naruto till he turns 14? Think carefully, for this is going to be a heavy burden." Sarutobi annouced with his fingers crossed and eyes closed.

Blinking her eyes, Anko was stunned 'was this really what she had wanted?'

Contemplating for a few seconds, Anko took a brief glance towards Naruto and saw him looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. This had immediately melted her heart. "Yes I will and makes sure he's fully fed and clothed." Anko had replied almost at an instant.

Sucking in a few gulps from his pipe, Sarutobi had smiles and a frown. Naruto was finally in good hands, but that meant more paperwork for him. Perplexed, he waved his hands, dismissing both Anko and Naruto.

**In the streets**

"Nee-san, do you hate me?" Naruto had asked the question like a bolt from the blue.

Bending down till they met eye to eye, Anko smiled briefly and gave him a short and sweet reply. "I love you kid."

Smiling at himself in bliss, Naruto followed Anko to his new home.

**At Anko's house**

"Look here kiddo, when you're here, you follow my rules. You shall call me nee-chan and only nee-chan. You shall prepare dinner every night and wash the dishes. You shall sweep the floor daily and clean the house weekly…" Naruto heard with droopy eyes at Anko's house-entering speech. However, at the sound of "So, do you want to be a shinobi?" then did Naruto perk his head up. "Hai!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Osu! So, do you want to be as great as a Shinobi as me?"Anko smirked with gusto.

Sweat dropping, Naruto smiled sweetly at Anko before mumbling to himself. 'If she was that great a kunoichi, she wouldn't have forgotten to wear a bra today.' "Naru-kun, what did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, its not important, nee-san, I'm tired." Naruto feinted the answer to avoid any other questions.

"Alright then. We shall get you registered at the academy tomorrow shall we? Till then, wash up and go get some rest. I expect breakfast to be ready at 7." Anko continued her boring speech before directing Naruto to the bathroom and his new bedroom.

Dragging his tired body, Naruto barely had enough stamina to continue walking before falling onto his comfy bed. "Hey kiddo! You will and you shall go and wash up before you sleep!" Anko screeched once again at Naruto. But alas, he had already "fallen asleep".

**Same time, at the Uchiha Clan Compound**

"Itachi! What are you do- Ahhhhhhhh!" Fugaku Uchiha screamed as the monstrous black flames of the Amaterasu burned into his body.

"Bye father. You should have wished you had spent more time developing your sharingan instead of spending time helping to build this village that resembles shit!" Itachi said while kicking his father's body around.

"Aniki! Wha. Wha. What di-did you do?" A young Sasuke asked his elder brother in doubt; tears free falling down his cheeks.

"Ever wondered why we were always revered and -Sama added behind otou-san's name?"

"This is because the Uchiha is the best!" Sasuke replied his brother's question in between sobs.

"But there's one fact you didn't know. Uchiha Mandara, the pinnacle of the Uchiha Clan's supremacy, was the strongest Konoha ninja to ever live. His power rivalled the Shodai and the Nidai, but he had refused the position of Sandaime, prefering to extend his family tree. Overtime, his sons and grandsons grew up, in order to avoid the tussle for power over the head clan leader's position, he left the village. However, he had warned all the other villages and the hokages that if he were to know that any of his kins suffered any damage, there would be hell to pay. Since then, he had disappeared to the depths of the world, never surfacing again."

Sasuke's eyes widened in amazement before falling into despair again. Grabbing a kunai, Sasuke rushed towards the exposed back of Itachi. "Die! You killer!"

Turning back towards Sasuke, Itachi merely twitched his eyes before Sasuke found himself in the imaginary world of tsukuyomi.

"I control the time, space and everything here, including you, otouto. I have always despised our clan for all its accolades; even its members were weak. One such example is you." Hearing this words made Sasuke start to think. 'No! Aniki's lying. No one is stronger than an Uchiha.'

"Don't be foolish otouto. I even know what you're thinking. The fact is in front of our eyes. A sharingan user is useless without his sight." Itachi's voice echoed around this demonic realm.

Feeling tears stinging his eyes, Sasuke blinked twice before reopening them. What he saw horrified him. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, his parents, were repeatedly stabbed in the head by the Grim-reaper, which Sasuke had recognized from the folktales taught to him. Crying to himself, Sasuke had wished that he could stop the hooded bastard from continuing, but with his body crucified, there was nothing he could do.

"As a parting gift, you shall endure this shit created by the Uchihas for the next 48 hours. And, if you ever wished to take revenge for this worthless clan, train harder. Match your power up to those of the Namikaze's clan." With that Itachi turned away from the real Sasuke's limp body and strode away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

My first story up and running. Anko will start training Naruto in the next chapter after he enrols. Please give feedback on my writing too, i'm just a novice at fiction. Lastly, there will be a pairing, but i'm with holding all info as of now, cya.


End file.
